The present invention relates to an information providing method and an information providing system suitable for use in a method and system for providing information relating to package media such as a compact disc (CD).
When individual users are going to get necessary information from the Internet by using information equipment such as a computer apparatus, users have heretofore been required to get an address of a corresponding homepage by any method and to connect the information equipment to the obtained homepage address in a manual fashion.
However, when users intend to connect the information equipment to the homepage address, there arises a problem that it takes a lot of time for users to enter the homepage address. Moreover, when users cannot search a corresponding homepage address, there also arises a problem that users are unable to get necessary information.
When user who had bought package media such as a CD are going to get information relating to music recorded on the package media, if a homepage address is printed on a suitable material such as a package in which the package media is stored and an explanatory note, then users are able to enter the corresponding homepage address. In this case, however, it takes plenty of time to enter the homepage address. If a homepage address should not be printed on the suitable material, user would have to search the corresponding homepage address by other method, and hence it takes a lot of time to get information.